Against All The Odds
by Harriet Finch Scenes
Summary: AU of Emmerdale characters' Cain Dingle and Harriet Finch, their amazing story. I don't own them, just borrowed them to keep them together!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **"Come on then, why are you here?" Harriet asked in a confused tone**

 **"Why do you think?" Cain answered softly, gently taking her hand and planting a tender kiss on the back as she wrapped her fingers tightly around his, catching his gaze as a warm smile took over her face just as they both closed their eyes.**

 **The last conversation they had was quite heated with Harriet storming off to work only to be met with a horrific incident that almost cost her her life.**

 **Harriet was the local village vicar who was considered a good person, so falling for the local 'bad boy criminal' Cain Dingle certainly wasn't on her agenda, she found herself suddenly swept up in a whirlwind affair. She knew his reputation would be no good for her career, but a wave of intrigue and curiosity overtook her heart while her mind was pleading with her to not entertain the thought.**

 **"I thought I'd lost you" Cain whispered softly, happily gazing at the warm, friendly smile she was still wearing.**

 **"I didn't know I was yours to lose" she replied, managing a little giggle at the end.**

 **"Well...I...er..." was all Cain muttered before the doctor came in and ushered him out. He gently kissed her lips with a warm tender kiss before he reluctantly left.**

 **"Will come by tomorrow" were his parting words**

 **"You better" Harriet answered, turning her head away so he couldn't see the few tears that had been stinging her eyes rolling down her cheeks.** **.**

 **"You gave us quite a scare" the doctor said as he explained what had happened.**

 **"I don't really remember much, everything is still a bit hazy" Harriet replied with a hint of sadness in her voice.**

 **"It was touch and go for a while, but that lovely gentleman hasn't left your side in three days...Cain is it?" The doctor sounded inquisitive,**

 **"Really, he's been here the whole time?" She asked trying not to sound too surprised,**

 **"Yes, he's been really worried and even shook my hand when I told him you were through the worst...now you need to rest" ordered the doctor as he left the room.**

 **"I thought I'd lost you" echoed through her mind as she was left alone with her thoughts, she couldn't quite process those words...Cain Dingle's words, swimming around her head like a thick fog, slowly clearing to reveal something crystal clear.**

 **"Has he just admitted his feelings for me?" She quietly asked herself out loud so as not to lose the concept of the moment, holding that thought she felt her heart pounding in her chest as the realisation of her question began to sink in.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Good morning" she heard a soft voice say as she slowly opened her eyes, slightly squinting at the bright light, feeling the butterflies stirring deep inside her stomach as she turned towards the owner.

"How long have you been there?" She asked with a gentle smile, as she met with his gaze,

"Long enough to know you drool" Cain laughed tipping her a wink,

"I do not" she said looking slightly embarrassed, raising a hand to the corner of her lip wiping away any evidence while searching his big brown eyes for the answer to the question that had kept her awake half the night.

"Yes, you do" he laughed again as he looked deep into her eyes, confirming without words his declaration.

She held his gaze for what seemed like an eternity, giving her approval with a simple smile before turning away, wriggling to make herself comfortable, not sure how to feel about his revelation. It was what she wanted more than anything in the world, a Cain Dingle to call her own, and after a few short months admit to his feelings for her.

Cain Dingle was someone who didn't openly admit to much, let alone his feelings for a woman who was a vicar...a vicar...who was once a police officer. That kind of background doesn't mix well with the criminal gangster image that he has portrayed for most of his life, but that was his life, the only life he ever knew, and dispite knowing this she wants to be with him.

"Everything alright?" Cain's voice suddenly brought her back to the reality of her situation

"Yes, just thinking" she answered slowly turning back to meet his gaze once again, "It's all you can do when your stuck in here" she added with a hint of anger in her tone.

"I'm sorry" he said softly, taking her hand while gently threading his fingers through hers, shuffling on the edge of the bed next to her,

"What have you got to be sorry for?" She asked raising both brows.

"I hate hospitals, spent far too much time in them over the years" he chuckled

"Should I feel honoured?" Harriet asked with a half smile, her fingers stroking the back of his hand.

"Well since I don't like churches much either and I've spent nearly every day in yours, then yes, you should be very honoured" he said nodding his head, laughing at the unimpressed look that had swept across her face.

"I'll remember that next time you just pop by the vestry, will indulge you in a proper bible study" she chuckled back at him, the dimples on her cheeks completing her smile.

"It's not my fault I can't keep my hands off you" Cain whispered, leaning in to plant a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Must be mine then" she chuckled, biting her bottom lip as the image of the last time they were alone in the vestry entered her mind.

"You have that look about you" Cain teased, tipping her a wink as their eyes met, her lips longing to taste his once more.

At that point the doctor entered suggesting that was enough for the day, emphasising the importance of resting and began ushering him out.

"See you tomorrow" he said, planting a kiss on her forehead,

"Well for someone who hates hospitals, I'll hold you to that" she laughed while letting out a big sigh.

They held onto each others gaze for a few seconds, then he was gone, leaving her all alone with her thoughts once more...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The night was just surrendering to dawn, the sky an array of orange, dark blue and grey. The light from the nearest street lamp peering through a gap in the curtains to reveal two shapes draped over one another, their bodies intertwined as if they were one. The silence suddenly shattered by a loud beeping sound coming from a rather noisy alarm clock

A muffled sound came from the same side as a hand appeared searching for the button, then there was silence again.

He turned back to where she lay but instead of closing his eyes, he propped his head up on his hand and watched her sleep, the dim light capturing the outline of her features, her long hair spread all around the pillow. He couldn't believe just how beautiful she really was, a small tear rolled down his cheek as the image of nearly losing her flashed back into his mind.

Cain Dingle doesn't do emotions or feelings, yet here he was captivated by this woman in his bed and the fact she was a vicar didn't matter,

"You can't help who you fall in love with" he whispered to himself, a happy smile taking over his face. "Even if they do drool" he chuckled quietly,

"I do not" muttered a sleepy voice

"Yes you do" Cain teased as she slowly opened her eyes,

"Your not gonna let me forget that are you?" Harriet asked in a hopeful tone,

"That depends" Cain teased,

"On what?" Harriet replied with a laugh.

"Well that's something you'll have to find out" he chuckled, his free hand reaching out to gently run his fingers over her cheek.

"Oh like that is it" she laughed, biting her bottom lip as she pushed him back, capturing his lips with a hungry kiss.

He let out a slight moan of approval his hand grasping the side of her neck pulling her closer, his tongue forcing it's way through their parted lips to explore and taste the inside of her warm mouth, only slightly pausing to catch their breath as the kiss deepened.

The sound of a phone ringing suddenly filled the room, causing the kiss to break as Harriet turned to retrieve it off the side table.

"Leave it" Cain suggested trying to pull her back to his embrace,

"It's the bishop" she replied with surprise in her tone. "It might be important" she added placing a finger over her lips gesturing him to be quiet as she turned away to answer the call.

But Cain being Cain couldn't help himself at this point, reaching out his hand to gently stroke her back causing her to stumble over her words, but he just carried on edging closer, sweeping her hair to one side and planting his lips onto the back of her shoulder. She shuddered at the sensation of his warm breath on her skin, as he slowly made his way up to her neck, her whole body began to tremble as the adrenaline swept through her veins like a wild fire out of control, his fingertips stroking over her breasts.

"I want you now" he whispered in her ear inbetween the long slow kisses, gently biting her lobe as he blew warm breath inside.

"Ok bishop, see you in half an hour" Harriet ended the call rather sharpish as she struggled to compose herself any longer.

"Half an hour" Cain sighed

"He's got something important to discuss with me" She replied turning to glare at him.

"Best make it quick then" he chuckled pulling her towards him,

"Don't think so, mister" she laughed back, leaning in to kiss his lips once more before reaching for her clothes. He watched with disappointment as she got dressed, struggling with her shirt.

"Need any help with that?" Cain teased

"Your usually trying to help me out of my clothes" she laughed raising a brow while tucking her bottom lip under her top one.

"There's a first time for everything" be chuckled watching happily as his new found love was rushing around to make her appointment.

"Will pick up where we left off later" Harriet teased tipping him a wink, before leaving him alone in his bed, smiling with delight at her parting words...


	3. Chapter 3

Thankyou so much for the great comments on this so far! I hope you all continue to enjoy reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it.

Chapter 3

His heart skipped a beat walking into the pub at the sight of Harriet in her vicar mini dress. He loves her in that, the hem line teasing it's way somewhere between above her knee and mid thigh, outlining her shapely great backside as he lovingly refers to it on many occasions. He pauses for a few seconds admiring the way she casually stands at the bar, one leg slightly bent with a hand resting on the half full pint glass infront of her, happily chatting to Debbie. A huge smile swept across his face as the two most important women in his life were actually managing to finally get along. He hated the way Debbie had treated her shortly after their relationship was made public, even suggesting he choose between his family and the beautiful woman he had already fallen for, but the realisation that Harriet was genuinely in love with her father rather than out to destroy him was more than a good enough reason to make the effort and get to know this woman who had made her father smile again.

"Alright" he said as he approached, placing a hand on her 'great' backside while allowing himself a gentle yet firm squeeze,

"Pint please Deb" he added, giving his daughter a nod and look of approval.

"Your late" Harriet cut in, turning to meet his gaze,

"Soz was a bit tied up at the garage" he apologised

"Not the same as the first time when I popped by I hope" she teased, biting her bottom lip as the image of they're first time alone in there entered her head.

"Urgh! You two need to get a room" Debbie commented pulling a face at the thought of her dad behaving like that, walking away laughing to herself.

"That's not a bad idea" Cain answered tipping Harriet a wink, while taking a big gulp from his pint, his hand still firmly perched on her backside.

"Is that all you think about?" Harriet chuckled, running her finger up and down her glass.

"Only when I'm with you, and especially in that dress" he teased "Less clothes to remove the better" he whispered in her ear, blowing warm breath on her neck, giving her backside another squeeze.

"You'll be lucky" she sighed, shuddering at the sensation of his actions,

"I have a few meetings in town after lunch" she added, capturing the look of disappointment in his big brown eyes.

She'd only been out of hospital a few weeks, but those few weeks were probably the most happiest she'd been in a long time. Cain had made her life interesting and exciting, giving her something to live for everyday instead of living for her parishioners, most of who were now accepting of her choice to be with a man who is known as the local 'criminal bad boy.' Her doctors hinting as him being the reason her recovery was progressing ahead of where it should be. Although she missed the thrill of them sneaking around the village, grabbing moments when ever and where ever would allow, stealing kisses in places that anyone could just pass by or enter into, she never imagined Cain being so 'open' with his affections towards her in public, afterall it didn't fit well with his reputation, yet here he was allowing everyone to see how much he wants to be with this woman who continues to capture his heart every day.

"Shall we sit down then?" Cain's voice suddenly brought her out of her thoughts,

"Oh...right...yes" she hesitantly replied, making her way over to a table that Marlon had just brought their lunch to.

Harriet opted for the soft, high sided long sofa like seat with Cain choosing to sit next to her, placing a hand on her knee then slowly stroking his fingers up towards the inside of her thigh, causing her to squirm with delight.

"Cain!" She whispered loudly, giving her 'inappropriate time' look towards him, to which he happily returned by leaning in to gently kiss her lips, cupping the side of her face as she kisses him back, squeezing his thigh as the kiss deepened. For a minute they were lost in their surroundings, only breaking their kiss upon hearing voices around them.

"Can I get you anything else, sauces, napkins...a room maybe?" Marlon quipped sarcastically,

"Yeah...yeah very funny" Cain snapped angrily, ushering him away.

Harriet laughed at how defensive Cain gets in these situations, it was one of the many things she'd grown to love about him. One word or even one look could virtually close anyone down, anyone except her of course. She smiled at that thought, knowing the dimples on her cheeks capture his heart everytime.

"What's funny?" He asked inquisitively

"You" she answered catching his gaze while biting into a chip,

"Careful vicar" he joked holding her gaze while taking a big gulp from his pint.

She loved the way he still called her 'vicar,' the tone in how he says it has so much more meaning of the earlier days as the chemistry was just beginning to build between them.

If she was perfectly honest to herself she found the idea of dating 'bad boys' quite appealing, even in the days of her police career, often being charmed by criminals who she arrested. Then dated. Then arrested again.

But with Cain it was different. He was different. For the first time in her life she felt like she belonged to someone, and that someone, Cain Dingle, actually loves her...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

"Come on Mr Grumpy" Harriet said, placing a cup of tea on the bed side table.

"Mr Grumpy!" came a muffled voice from deep within his pillow

"Sarah's been giving me pointers" Harriet laughed

"Oh really" he chuckled, turning to meet with her gaze,

She was stood at the side of the bed, her bath robe tied loosely round her waist, her long tousled locks flowing untidly. He raised a smile just thinking at how gorgeous she looks first thing in the morning.

"That's not all...we had a really good chat" Harriet replied, raising her brows as if hinting at more embarrassing stuff.

"Right...like that is it" he chuckled

"Us girls stick together, that's the law" Harriet laughed, tipping him a wink.

"Looks like I've got my work cut out with you two ganging up on me eh" he laughed, reaching out he grabbed a hold of her bath robe pulling her down next to him.

She let out a slight moan as his lips hungrily found hers, his tongue tasting every corner of her warm mouth. She kissed him back, her tongue tasting every corner of his warm mouth, his hands roaming every inch of her upper body, her fingers frantically pulling at his hair as the adrenalin rushes through her veins sending shockwaves up and down her entire body.

A loud beeping sound suddenly filled the air followed by a strong odour of burnt toast, bringing the lovers back to reality prompting Harriet to dash downstairs muttering a string of swear words as the shrill from the smoke alarm became louder the nearer she approached it.

She had the house to herself these days, Pearl was abroad visiting family and Paddy had moved back into the vets. Cain had practically moved himself in, not that she was complaining she loved the company as well as the feeling of living as a proper couple, someone to come home to after a hard day. Despite not being an official couple for that long she found she was able to just be herself around him, that comfortable feeling of having no makeup on or if she had 'morning hair' didn't matter as Cain loved her for her. She was impressed with how domesticated Cain actually was, often making tea if she was running late with home visits, having a nice hot bath ready and waiting was another, but the most memorable moment was just the other day in the pub when he presented her with a dozen red roses, a card nestled inbetween them simply said "for you, my love."

Harriet was stood at the sink gazing at the vase containing the beautiful roses, admiring the intricate pattern that was cut into the glass as she finished cleaning up the remains of the burnt toast, happily singing along to the current song playing on the radio, unaware someone was stood in the doorway watching her.

"Guess who?" Whispered a soft voice in her ear, as one arm folded around her waist while his other hand swept her hair to one side,

"Cain!" She shouted sounding rather startled, her heart pounding in her chest,

"Correct" he replied, his warm breath almost touching her skin.

"Your lucky I didn't get you in a headlock, remember those self defence classes I used to teach" she chuckled.

"Think you've tried a few of those moves already" he whispered in between planting soft kisses along the back of her neck.

"Shame I don't have the handcuffs anymore though" she whispered back, biting her bottom lip as the sensation of the soft kisses intensified.

"Errr...now your talking" he answered, his free hand finding it's way into her bath robe gently caressing her breasts, his fingertips stroking back and forth between the two with her moans becoming more rapid and desperate as the trail of slow kisses worked their way up to her jaw line, his warm breath brushing against her soft skin was like a continuous electric shock. No longer able to resist the passion building up inside her, she spun round capturing his lips in a desperate bid to fully give in to her desires. His response was immediate, grabbing her waist with both hands hoisting her up onto his hips and carrying her over to the kitchen table where he wasted no time in fulfilling her hunger for his passion.

They lay in each other's arms in a heap on the floor, her head resting on his chest with the faint sound of his heart beat echoing in her ear, her fingertips gently stroking his lower abdomen, Cain gently stroking her hair with one hand while caressing her backside with the other. A wave of happiness spread across her face knowing there was no place she'd rather be than in his arms right now.

"I'm gonna be late" Harriet said loudly rushing to her feet collecting her bath robe as she went.

"Your not still going are you?" Cain asked with an element of disappointment in his tone,

"I have too" she sighed, "you could always come with me though" she added hopefully.

"Can you honestly see me sat in a room full of coppers" he laughed loudly,

"I thought we were past all that?" She asked raising both brows

"We are, so maybe next time" he reassured her.

"Best get a shower then" she teased, biting her bottom lip as she looked into his eyes,

"Now that I can go with you too" he teased back, a huge grin swept across his face.

"Come on then" she beckoned tipping him a wink, as he followed her up the stairs...


End file.
